Next Time, You Won't Forget
by KristosLilly
Summary: Considering the not-so-unpleasant ache between her thighs and the empty wine bottles and bags of beef jerky strewn about the room, Susan could only infer that last night had been wild. Really wild. Now if only she could remember … But maybe it was for the best that she didn't… (Susan and Ford in 10 sentences)
**Next Time, You Won't Forget**

 _ **10 sentences for Ford & Cooper.**_

* * *

 **Bottle** \- Considering the not-so-unpleasant ache between her thighs and the empty wine bottles and bags of beef jerky strewn about the room, Susan could only infer that last night had been wild. _Really_ wild. Now if only she could remember … But maybe it was for the best that she didn't…

 **Remember** \- "Don't tell me you fucking can't remember last night, Cooper," Ford said. He then proceeded to give her with a very detailed account of their night together that left her panties rather damp, though of course, she would never tell him so.

 **Hassle** \- He popped up in Prague, compromising her mission, and generally making a complete nuisance of himself. He reminded her all too often of their shared night of debauchery. One time, after she had drop-kicked a smuggler to the ground, Ford said, "Fuck! He went down faster than you did that night, Cooper."

 **Freedom** \- "I need some fucking _space,_ Ford. Give me some damn freedom to do my job!" she spat when they got a little too close for comfort. Thanks to him, they had accidentally been locked inside a super small utility closet for hours on end.

 **Words** \- Her words cut him, she thought, though of course he would never, _ever_ admit it. Watching him walk away, she felt a lot guilty and surprisingly also, a little sad. She realized that she would miss him, maybe more than she should.

 **Hurting** \- Somehow, despite their bitter last parting, he managed to show up just as she about _thisclose_ to being shot in the face. Of course, he ended up skidding across the floor and getting himself shot in the chest instead. She knew it had to hurt like hell but as she held his hand, he smirked, "You think this is bad, Cooper? Did I not tell you about the time I was fucking run clean through by a bull posing as a Matador in Spain?" She replied that no, she had never heard that one before, as she willed him to keep talking until the medics could come.

 **Waste** \- She insisted on taking care of him when he was discharged from the hospital. "What a fucking waste of my time, Cooper," he complained, "Laid up for six weeks when I could have been out in the field doing my job." To which she replied, "You can be a superhero another time, Ford; now it's time for you to rest." "I don't rest, Cooper; I just don't fucking have the time."

 **Donuts** \- She bought them delicious jelly donuts the moment they touched down on American soil and they sat in her room, munching on them and talking. Susan was utterly shocked that Ford could carry on a conversation that didn't involve him recounting his many heroic feats and near-death experiences, but he avoided that for once, and they talked about everything and nothing for hours. And though he claimed he was sick of her playing his "nursemaid", she didn't believe him for a second.

 **Ribbon** \- They both ended up at the same awards banquet. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon and she was completely floored when Ford told her that she looked "nice". She wouldn't have thought he had a compliment like that in him, but then he was turning out to be the biggest surprise of her life.

 **Chaste** \- Even though she tried to beg off, he insisted on walking her back to her place ("What kind of a twat would I be if I let a defenseless woman wander the streets at night alone?"). The kiss on the forehead he gave her at the door was chaste and surprisingly gentle. The rest of the kisses he gave her that night in bed, were anything but. He was a damned magician in the sack, smiling at her cockily as he drove into her. "You won't forget this time, Cooper," he gloated, and you know what? _She wouldn't._  
 _ **  
THE END.**_

\- I just effing loved this movie! I just **had** to write something for it so I did. Ford and Cooper were great together, don't you think? Anyway, I hope this turned out okay. As Susan, would say smell you later, pals! haha


End file.
